Where have you been
by kickshippers
Summary: Jack dates Donna later on Kim finds out that Jack is getting married with Donna...So Jack invites Kim to his wedding and Kim goes but When the time comes Jack is worry that Kim isn't come to his wedding and realizes his feelings for her but it's his wedding day,Who will he choose...Kim or Donna? Did I mention Kim's left after Jack gave her a Invitation to her.
1. He's getting what!

Jack:Oh hey Kim

Kim:Hey Jack what's up?

Jack:Nothing much,Good thing I found you I wanted to give you a Invitation

Kim:For what?

Jack:For my wedding

Kim:you getting married?!

Jack:yea with Donna

Kim:Oh...Her *in Jealous tone*

Jack:*Looks at her*

Kim:I...mean...that's nice

Jack:And I want to invite you to my wedding

Kim:Thanks,I'll be there

Jack:Great,Well see ya there

Kim:yea,see ya *cracking up*

Jack leaves

Kim:*Drops the act* *I thought he love me and I thought he did,He always flirts with me and everything to make me to flirt with him too But I was wrong! I know what to do Now!*

Kim leaves

The next day in Kim house

Kim:*Calling Grace*

Grace:*picks up*Hello?

Kim:Hey Grace can you please come to my house *Cracking up a little*

Grace:I know that voice what's wrong?!

Kim:It's Jack *tearing up*

Grace:I'll be there in 5 minutes

Kim:Kay

Grace hangs up and goes to Kim's house when she opened the door she saw a crying Kim in the floor

Grace:Kim! What's wrong?!

Kim:Jack's getting married! *Cries alot*

Grace:What?! With who?

Kim:Donna Tobin!

Grace:But I thought Jack likes you I always see him flirting with you a lot

Kim:I thought he was but it was Fake! *runs off*

Grace:Kim?! *Follows her to her room*

Kim:*lays in bed crying*

Grace:It's ok Kim let it all out

Kim:It's not ok! I thought Jack loves me but I was wrong!

Grace:Kim! You need to forget about Jack you need to move on

Kim:How?! I love Jack since we met I can't move on I just Can't!

Grace:Then what are you going to do?

Kim:I'm leaving this place!

Grace:you joking,right?

Kim:Grace I'm not Joking,I love to stay,but I can't live here with all the pain I been through I just can't!

Grace:If that's your plan then you will leave *gets upset*

Kim:Don't worry Grace we can facetime everyday

Grace:Alright,so when are you leaving?

Kim:I still need to plan it out

Grace:Ok

Kim:I will miss you Grace,you were the only friend that I ever had *hugs her*

Grace:I will miss you too

Kim:So Grace are you going to Jack's wedding?

Grace:Well...yeah

Kim:Why?!

Grace:What if Jack change his mind

Kim:Ok

Grace:Well see ya later

Kim:Bye

Weeks pass and Kim found where to live she's going to New york and today was Jack's wedding everything was nice and wonderful but Jack felt something like someone or something is missing but it didn't matter it was almost time for the ceremony

Jack:Hey Grace,where's Kim?

Grace:Uh...She told me she can't come *lying*

Jack:What?! But she told me she will

Grace:Or maybe she's late

Jack:yeah...that can be it

Grace:Why don't you call her or text her *Grace you are so stupid!*

Jack:Ok *takes out his cellphone*

Grace:Well see ya *leaves quickly*

Jack:*calls her*

With Kim

Kim cellphone rings

Kim:Oh it's Jack *pushes ignores*

With Jack

Jack:What?! I'll text her

With Kim

Kim:*get's a text*it's from Jack now what does he want *sees the text*

Jack's text:Kim,where are you? My wedding is about to start

Kim:*Should I reply?Nah*

Kim grabs her stuff and drives to the airport

Kim:*waiting for her flight*

speaker:Flight 85 is now boarding to New york

Kim:*leaves*

Kim got on the plane started to fly and by then she was left Seaford and was heading to New york and starts a new life there No Jack,No friends by her side she will have no one to hurt her

Oh no! Kim left!

Will Jack get married after all?

This is my first one so view and review


	2. where is she?

Jack:Grace I've been texting Kim and calling her but she's not answering

Grace:Maybe her batteries ran out

Jack:Grace can you call her?

Grace:Ok *takes out her cell phone*

Jack:*stands next to Grace*

Kim:*Picks up*Hello?

Grace:Hey Kim,Jack is wondering if you going to come to his wedding?

Kim:Grace I told you i'm not going!

Grace:And what do I tell him?!

Jack:*Concern*

Kim:Grace,Tell him I'm going to be late

Grace:Ok

Kim:See ya

Grace:See ya *hangs up*

Jack:What did she said?

Grace:She's going to be late,sorry

Jack:Is there traffic where she is?

Grace:Yea *lying*

Jack:Oh

Grace:Hey Jack why do you want to marry Donna what so special?

Jack:I love her,she's cute,and she's the love of my life Why?

Grace:No reason,well I see you in the ceremony

Jack:Ok

Grace:*leaves*

Jack:*Why is my heart saying not to marry Donna and be with someone else,But who?*

 **With Kim**

Kim:Well this is my new life,If Jack happy with Donna then I will be happy

 **With Jack**

Grace:Hey Jack it's about to start why are you sitting on the floor?

Jack:I'm worry that Kim isn't going to come

Grace:Why are you so worry about Kim and not Donna?

Jack:I don't know? My heart is saying not to marry Donna and be with someone else

Grace:With Who?!

Jack:I don't know?

Grace:Jack do you like Kim?

Jack:What?! I do like her as a friend that's all nothing much like I love her or anything

Grace:yea right

Jack:What?!

Grace:Jack I see you always flirt with her

Jack:Do I really flirt with her?

Grace:Yes,you always say to her hey fancy or hey beautiful

Jack:OMG! I'm in love with Kim?!

Grace:I think so

Jack:What do I do?!

Grace:Follow your heart and choose who you love *leaves*

Jack:*Ok who do I choose? Kim or Donna?*

Jerry:Hey man,what are you doing here you supposed to be out there

Jack:Jerry,I don't know what do to do?

Jerry:Do what?! You just need to marry Donna that's it

Jack:I didn't mean that!

Jerry:Then what?

Jack:To choose,Kim or Donna?

Jerry:Why Kim?

Jack:I think I love her

Jerry:Dude,it's so obvious!

Jack:It is?

Jerry:yea,you two flirt with each other

Jack:I know what to do

Jerry:Ok well see ya *Leaves*

Jack:*Now I know who to pick*

The ceremony started and Donna Walk in

Minister:Ok today we are gather here of the marriage of Jack and Donna….

Donna:*Smiles at Jack*

Jack:*Fakes smile at her*

Minister:Donna do you take Jackson Ethan Brewer as your husband?

Donna:I do

Minister:Do you Jackson Ethan Brewer take Donna Sophia Tobin as your wife?

Jack:I..I…

Donna:Jack?!

Jack:I'm sorry Donna,I love someone else

Donna:What?!

Crowd:*Gasps*

Jack:*Runs off*

Je,M,R,G:*Follows him*

Donna:*Sits on the floor crying*Why?!

Jack:*Goes to the dojo*

Je,m,R,g:*runs to him*

Rudy:Jack why did you say no to Donna as your wife?

Jack:I can't marry Donna!

Milton:Why not?

Jack:I love someone else

Jerry:Who?

Jack:Kim

Je,M,r,g:What?!

Jack:I like her no I love her

Jerry:Then why didn't you tell Kim that you love her?

Jack:I don't know

Grace:Great,This never happen if Kim left seaford! Oops

Jack:What are you talking Grace

Grace:Nothing

Rudy:Grace tell us what you told us

Grace:Fine! Kim left today

Jack:Do you know where she went?

Grace:...No….

Jack:Now what do we do?

Grace:I'll facetime her right now

Jack:Ok

Grace:*Takes out her cellphone*Guys you need to hide I think Kim doesn't want to see you especially Jack

Jack:Fine *leaves*

Grace:*Calls Kim*

Kim:*picks up*hey Grace

Grace:Hey,where are you?

Kim:In New york,why?

Grace:Well I thought maybe we can see each other

Kim:Oh,Well Grace I met a cute guy he kept flirting with me

Grace:Really?! What's his name?

Kim:His name is Brody

Grace:So are you two dating?

Kim:Yea

Grace:Ok

Kim:Well see ya I need to meet up with Brody

Grace:Kay,see ya *hangs up*

Jack:*Walks in*What did she said?

Rudy:yea?

Grace:Well...I have some good news and bad news

Jerry:Good news first!

Grace:Ok...She's in New york

Milton:What's the bad news?

Grace:Well...She met this guy name Brody and they are dating

J,Je,m,r:What?!

Jack:What do we do? I lost Kim

Grace:Maybe she can come back to seaford

Jack:With Brody *in Jealous tone*

Grace:we just need to wait

Jack:I will never find someone else like Kim

 **Oh no Kim found a boyfriend?!**

 **Will Kim break up with Brody and come back to seaford?**

 **Please view and review**


	3. What happened all these years?

**It's been two years since she left seaford,Kim broke up with Brody after she found out he was cheating on her she move back to seaford after she broke up with Brody,Jack tried to commit suicide but The guys wouldn't allow it Jack disappear not letting the guys know where he's going. A few months later the guys found out that Jack was in a car accident,Now he's in coma**

Kim phone ringing

Kim:*Answers it*Hello?

Grace:Hey Kim

Kim:Oh hey Grace what's up?

Grace:Not good

Kim:What do you mean Grace?

Grace:Well me and the guys are in the hospital

Kim:Why are you in the hospital?

Grace:Because Jack got into an car accident now he's in a coma

Kim:*Tears starts falling on her cheek*What?! I'll be there I hope Jack is ok

Grace:Don't worry Kim,Jack will be ok anyways he tried to suicide himself

Kim:*And it's my fault!* I'll be there in no time *Grabs her stuff and goes to the hospital*

Grace:Kim! *Runs to her*

Kim:How is he? Did he woke up?

Grace:Not yet,Hey Kim where's brody?

Kim:I Don't talk about it

Grace:What's wrong?

Kim:We broke up

Grace:Why?  
Kim:He was cheating on me with another girl

Grace:I'm so sorry

Kim:It's ok,So Grace did Jack get married with Donna?

Grace:No,he said he couldn't get married with her because he loves someone else

Kim:Whoever is that girl is she is very lucky

Grace:*Laughs a little*

Kim:Why are you laughing?

Grace:*Laughing between sentence*Because he loves you Kim

Kim:What?

Grace:On his wedding day he told me that He felt something in his heart he told me he shouldn't be marrying Donna and be with someone

Kim:Then how did he told you that he love me?

Grace:I told him That does he love you and said yes and when the minister asked Jack to accept Donna as his wife he said no and ran to the dojo and he told us he loves you

Kim:Can I see him?

Grace:I'll ask the doctor

Kim:OK

Grace leaves and Jerry walks up to kim

Kim:Hey Jerry

Jerry:Hey

Kim:How did Jack got into an car accident?

Jerry:Well he was going full speed and crash into something they also told us that he was drunk

Kim:Oh

Jerry:I heard Grace you and Brody broke up

Kim:Yea,he was a jerk

Jerry:Maybe you and Jack can get together

Kim:I don't know Jerry *Shrugging*

Jerry:C'mon Kim,everyone knows that you like Jack and he likes you back you have to get together

Kim:I just need some time

Jerry:Hey,Kim do you see that?

Kim:Yea the doctors are rushing into a patient room

Jerry:Kim,That's Jack room!

Kim:What?! *looks at Jerry*Please don't tell me he's...Dead?

Jerry:Kim,don't think about the negatives think about the positive

The doctor walk to Jerry and im

Kim:doctor how is Jack?

Doctor:Well Jack….

Kim:*Please let Jack live!*

 **Is Jack alive?**

 **What do you guys think about this chapter?**

 **Please view and review**


	4. Confessing their love

No one P.O.V.

Doctor:Well we almost lost him,he lost a lot of blood and his heart beat went down and we needed to bring him back to life

Kim:So is he ok?

Doctor:yea,but i'm afraid he need to stay here for a few days

Kim:*Smiling*Ok,at least he will be ok

Jerry:Can we see him?

Doctor:yea

Kim:Which room is he in?

Doctor:Room 210

Kim:Ok

the doctor leaves

Jerry:Kim you can go you really want to see Jack the most

Kim:Are you sure you don't want to go to?

Jerry:I'll wait here,you go in there Jack really wants to see you Kim

Kim:How do you know he wants to see me?

Jerry:you two were best friends

Kim:Fine

Jerry:Anyways...I'll buy flowers for him

Kim:*Gives a look at him*Really, Flowers?

Jerry:What?

Kim:Nothing,i'll better be going to Jack's room

Jerry:Ok

Kim:*leaves

Jerry: Maybe they will get together?there's only hope

With Kim

Kim P.O.V.

I reach to Jack room I open the door and walk in and saw Jack he said "Hey" and said "hi" to him he didn't change a bit expect he cut his long hair and made it short I change a lot He look at me and I can't resist those hazel eyes he was so handsome, _Kim! What are you saying! you need to move on and find another guy!_ Ignore my mind and Jack spoke and he ask where's brody? I knew he was Jealous because I can tell when he's Jealous I told him we broke up with a sad Memorie i remember He look at me with those hazel eyes and I look away he cared my cheek I kinda blush and I can't move on from him he's the person I love but I don't know if he still loves me? it's been two years since I left,maybe he moved on and found a girlfriend

Jack P.O.V.

So I was resting in the hospital bed wondering if the guys came I heard someone opening the door I thought it was Milton,Rudy or Jerry but it was Kim,she looked beautiful she change a lot since she left she was only twenty because i'm only twenty-two right now and she twenty-two I said hey to her and she said Hi And i wonder where's Brody? and I asked her about him and she told me she broke up with him because he cheated on her and she looked away so I cared her cheek and I saw her blush she look so cute when she blush After she left two years ago I never forgot about her she my love well she still is I needed to tell her I love her because it's hurting me to see so sad that I almost got married with Donna but I never did I finally found my true love and my true love is Kimberly Anne Crawford she always was and always will be She said something that she need to tell me something and I said I need to tell her something too well we said it at the same time so I let her go first so she went "Jack why didn't you wanted to marry Donna?" She asked and I knew this because I wanted to tell her how I felt for her and I spoke "Because I couldn't-"She cut me off by asking me another question "Why not? you love her Jack,why didn't say yes to accept her as your wife?"She said in a sad tone and I knew she still love me,c'mon no one can't resist the Jack factory "Kim,I said no to the Minister because..."As I ready to take a breath and tell her what I felt for "Because I love you I always have and always will be"I said she was shock of what I said

Kim P.O.V.

I was shock in what Jack said he loves? he does Kim he started to lean in and I started to lean in too are lips met and I felt there were sparks around us I smiled as we kissed I kissed back and we were pull away by Jerry saying "YO" at us and he saw us and ask if we were together? and I look at Jack and he nodded and of course of Jerry by doing his "Whooo" and hug us like he was hoping for us to be together and we just laugh as he did a little dance Jerry never change since I was gone

Jerry P.O.V.

I walked into Jack's room and open the door a little bit and sawing Jack and Kim kissing and I squeal like teenage girls do when they get excited for something and pushed the door and said "YO"and they both pull away looking down and I asked if they were together? and Jack nod and I said "Whooo"Like I always do and hug them and did a little a dance which made Kim and Jack laugh a little I will never change I told them that Jack get out of the hospital tomorrow and then I forgot I had a date with Kelsey and told Jack and Kim Bye and left

Jack P.O.V.

"Jack why did you said Jerry that we are together?"She said "Kim,I forgot to ask you this before Jerry interrupt us but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her "Yes Jack"She said and I kissed her again this time i'm not loosing her and she is my life and I will love her to death because this time she is my girlfriend

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Yay! there's Kick Finally!**

 **Please view and rev**


	5. Someone's Back?

Someone's Back?

Jack P.O.V.

I woke the next day and the first I saw was Kim who was sleeping peaceful she is so cute I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and look around and I found a note and read and it was from Jerry

 _Hey Jack,_

 _me and the guys went to get food SWAG! Don't worry I'll bring you some food too so you not left out and I saw-Well me and the guys saw someone but I forgot her name oh well I'm thinking you and Kim are in there well see ya YO!_

 _This is Jerry speaking, Jerry Martinez_

Great My friends care about food than me I'm in the hospital and they getting food Nice friends, and someone's back? But who? Finally Kim woke up and looked at me "Hey"She told me "Hey,How did you sleep beautiful?"I asked her "Wonderful"She answer my question "Well that's great"I said to her "So where's the guys?"she asked "Well Jerry gave me a note and he said they went to get food"I said "So the guys care about food instead of you"She teased me "Oh and Jerry mention someone's back"I said "Who?"She asked "I don't know?"I shrugged and she leaned in and so did I and we were about to kiss until the door flew open and we both thought it was Jerry because he doesn't knock but it was a lady once I knew she Screamed "Jack! What are you doing here with this Slut!"She shouted it which made Kim angry while they were fighting I thought how did she knew i'm in the hospital? Who told her? Did Donna want me back? And the most important why is she here?

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Jack and I said hey to him and he said hey back to me and ask me how I slept and I said to him wonderful and I leaned in and so did he and we were about to Kiss until it was interrupted by the person I hated the most...Donna She yelled at Jack in why I'm kissing him and she called me a slut which made me mad and lunge at her and she scream and shouted "MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"over and over again and Jack pulled me away from Donna, Man I hate her so much "So Jack you Love Kim than me?!"She asked "Yes,I finally found my true love"Jack said to Donna "Really? You never loved me?!"She asked "No...I thought it was love but when I gave the Invitation to Kim I felt I shouldn't have proposed to you I regret it when I did it,But I finally know what is love and My love is Kim"He said "Yea Donna,Why don't you leave"I said and she turned around and without looking she was about to punch me and Jack caught her fist and said his catchphrase "You probably shouldn't have done that"He said as I giggled "What are you giggling slut?"She asked with a smirk on her face "What! Did you just called me?!"I said as I was ready to lunge at her and Jack caught me "Kim I got this"He said I nodded "Donna don't you ever call Kim a slut she is the most beautiful girl I known"He said as he was looking at me "Kim this all your fault"She yelled at me "Hey! It's not her fault!"Jack said to Donna "Why don't you just leave Donna"I said to her and she just glared at me "Fine!"And she slammed the door "No one will call my Kimmy a slut"He said "Yep,no one will"I said to him "I love you Kim"He said "I love you too Jack"I said and we kissed but I still have some questions I still understand how did Donna knew he was here? Who told her? And my biggest question ever is did she want him back and might ruin my relationship with Jack?

 **How did Donna knew?**

 **Will Donna ruin Jack and kim relationship?**

 **Please R & R**


	6. Kimnapped

Kim P.O.V.

Finally Jack is out of the hospital and we checked out of it

"Hey Jack"I asked

"Yea"He said looking at me

"Why were Drunk?"I asked

"Um...How did you know that?"He asked

"Jerry told me all about it"I replied

"Ok...When I heard you met Brody I felt So sad that you found another guy and then I walk out of the dojo"he said

Jack P.O.V.

 _Flashback_

 _I was so Sad that Kim found another guy that isn't me So I left the Dojo so angry and got into my car and drove off after weeks and weeks I wanted to kill myself but the guys found out what I was gonna do so they stop me One night I went to a bar and drank 8 cups of beer and got into my car I drove the next thing I knew I was on the ground cover in blood_

 _End of Flashback_

"I was so hurt of that you found another guy I regret proposing to Donna"

"But I'm glad you didn't marry Donna"She said

"And I finally have my dream girl"I looked at her

"I love you Jack"She kissed me

"I love you too"I said during the kiss and we pull away

"Come on let's go to the dojo"She said

"OK"I grabbed her hand and we walk to the dojo

"Hey guys"Jerry said

"Hey"I looked at Kim and she had a worried face

"Hey Kim,What's wrong?"I asked her

"Jack,When we were walking I kinda felt someone was watching us"She looked at me

"It's ok,Nothing will happen to you"I hugged her

"But what if-"I cut her off by kissing her

"EW!"The guys shouted

"YO! Get a ROOM!"Jerry screamed

"Me voy de estos tortolitos!"He screamed as he was running out of the dojo

We chuckled he doesn't have a girlfriend since Kelsey broke up with him

"Wait up Jerry! I'll come with you!"Milton yelled running out

"Ok Jerry I get but why Milton"She asked

"Julie broke up with Milton"I shrugged

"Oh,Hey Jack can I teach you my bo staff routine?"She asked

"Yea sure"I replied

She did her bo staff routine Wow she's good at it

"Did you like?"She asked hopefully I would like it

"Like It? Kim I love it"She smiled

"Thanks Jack"She hugged me

"No problem Kim"I returned the hug

"But Kicky Chop Chop can't do Karate"I chuckle as she said that

"Oh yea,I broke my ribs that's all"

"And Who came up with that nickname?"I asked

"Joan"She completely shrug

"Oh,I really like that nickname it's really cute when you say it"I Smiled

"I thought you will hate it"She asked

"No I won't it's even cute when you say it"She giggled

"Really?"She asked

"Yup"I smiled

We were interrupted by Milton screaming at Jerry they were all screaming at one another

"guy,GUYS!"I yelled they stopped screaming

"What?"They all said

"What's going on?"Kim asked

"Well I'm mad at Jerry for ruining my relationship with Julie"Milton pouted

"Hey,you said to tell the truth and I did and that was 4 years ago!"Jerry yelled

But you didn't need to tell everything true!"Milton Shouted back

"But I was following your advice!"He was about to tackle Milton

"Guys! Stop this! You two are acting like little kids!"I shouted

"Sorry"Milton whispered

"No I'm sorry, Milton I'm sorry to tell Julie you hated her sweater"Jerry apologized to Milton

"Fine"He finally apologized to Jerry

"Thanks,Now I'm going to tell everybody the truth!"He yelled running out of the dojo

"NO!"Milton yelled chasing him

"So Jerry still doesn't know about telling the truth"She said

"Yep-Wait!"I said and she looked worried

"What?"She asked

"If Jerry gonna tell everybody the truth,he might run into Donna and he will say something that is not truth"She looked at the window Milton stopping Jerry but what caught her eye that Donna was walking in the mall and Jerry running towards to her

"JERRY!"We both ran out of the dojo and

"Hey Donna, Jack-"I pulled him into the dojo

"Jerry! You don't need to tell everybody the truth"I said

"I have to it's my job"He smiled

"Your job"We all asked

"Yup,I'm TruthBoy!"He said

"Oh man"Milton Sighed

"Jerry,sometimes you don't need to tell the truth"I said

"Oh"He exclaimed

"In that case I will tell the truth and lies"He said

"Good"We all said

"Wait Donna will be curious of what you said"I gave him a glared

"Don't worry I got this"Jerry said running out of the dojo towards to Donna

"Hey Donna"He said

"Hey"Donna said

"Hey, You said something about something about Jack what was it?"She asked

"Oh That! I lied about the whole Jack thing"He said

"Oh. Well see ya"She left and Jerry walked to the dojo

"See it's was easy peasy lemon squeezy"He said going somewhere

"Our friends are weird"She said

"Yup,but you're not weird"She smiled

"Not even you"she kissed me

No one P.O.V.

Jack left to go home so Kim locked up the dojo she was walking until two guys were muttering something

"Hey there's the blondie that Donna told us"The guy said to the other

"Are sure she is? Maybe it's another blondie?"The second guy asked

"'No that's her she said her name was Kim and was wearing that girl is wearing"He said

"Oh"He said they walked towards to Kim and grabbed her

"AHHH! HELP ME!"She screamed and kick

"Shhh"One of the guys said

They put Kim in the car and drove off

Kim P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm kidnap I was trying to fight back but they were strong they put something in my face so I passed

"Urgh"I groaned

"Where am I?"I asked myself and look to see one of the guys sitting across from me

"Well your awake"He walked towards me

"Who are? Where am I?"I asked

"Well I'm working For Donna Tobin and you in a cave

"What!?"I was shock

"JACK!"I screamed his name

"Pshh He can't hear you he isn't here"I'm trying to get free but I'm tied

"Are you hungry?"The asked and I nodded

"Well I'm going to get some food"He left and I was struggling I saw there was a pocket knife next to my foot so I was grabbing it with my foot but It didn't work So I gave up

"Well, well,well"I looked up to see that I hate so much Donna tobin

"What do you want Donna?"I tried grabbing the pocket knife

"Ah, Ah, ah You not getting this"She picked up the pocket knife

"Anyways I'm going to see Jack and make him mine he'll will forget about you"She left All I want is Jack to save me from Donna

 **Uh oh Kim's kidnap**

 **Will Jack save her?**

 **R & R**


	7. Searching for Kim

Jack P.O.V.

I woke up and start calling Kim but she didn't pick up I got worried so I went downstairs and to the dojo but be stop by Donna Tobin

"Hey Jack"She waved

"Hey"I didn't look at her

"Where are you going?"She asked

"To the dojo"

"Oh Well see ya"She left

I walked into the dojo to find the guys practicing but I didn't see Kim maybe she in the girl's locker room

"Hey Jack"Jerry said

"Hey"Rudy came out of his office

"Jack, Have you seen Kim?"He asked

"No, I thought she was in the girl's locker room"I said now I was worry

"No,Since the guys came to practice and you walked in I thought she was with you"He said

"No, But where is she?"I asked

"I don't know? The last time I saw her was last night"He said

"I wonder where is she?"I asked

"Do you think Kim hates you?"Jerry asked

"Jerry, Why will Kim hate me"I said

"I don't know,But why isn't she here? She never skip practice"He said

"I don't know but what if she disappear?"I asked

"Jack, she can't disappear"Milton said

"Then what happened to her?"I asked

"Well in my conclusion she's been kidnapped or…."I cut him off

"Or what Milton?"I asked what happen to my kimmy

"Or She might been killed"I was shock

"No she can't be dead"I said

"Well she might be kidnap"Jerry eyes went up "Who will kidnap Kim"Jerry asked

"I don't know?"Milton question who done it

"I gotta go and find Kim"I said

"We'll help you Jack"Jerry said

"Alright"I said

"Where do we look first?"Milton asked

"Um...Kim loves going to her favorite stores"I said

"What stores does she go"Jerry asked

"She goes to...Justice"I said

"Ok, Let's go Jerry"

"Alright everyone find Kim and call me when you find her"They all nodded

I searched everywhere of her favorite stores I called Jerry and Milton to check if they found Kim but no luck

"Where are you Kimmy"I whispered

Will I ever find my kimmy?

 **Will Jack and the guys find Kim?**

 **R & R**


	8. Jack to the rescue

Kim P.O.V.

I was shivering this cave doesn't have a heat conditioner

"Here's your food Kim"One of the guys said

"T-Thanks"I stutter by me getting cold in here

"Are you cold?"He asked "Y-yes"I said still stuttering he went to find a blanket if they have one. Jack where are you? I remember I had my cellphone's in my pocket But I'm tied up here "Sorry couldn't find a blanket"Are you kidding me! "Oh"

"Ah Kim"Donna said "Donna can you please let me go"I begged

"Nope,Not until Jack falls for me again and get married,you will stay here forever"I hate her so much "Jack will never fall for you! He said he regret of proposing to you!"I yelled

"Whatever but I will make him mine!"She shouted she left I was crying Please Jack hurry up

Jack P.O.V.

I went straight to the police and report about Kim's kidnap

"Please find her"I begged

"We will, Do you have a something of clothing so the dog can smell"I remember I have a t-shirt of Kim I gave it to the officer and he gave it to the Kane-9 the kane-9 smell it and started to following Kim's scent Don't worry Kimmy we will find you I promise we walked following the kane-9 he stopped I looked seeing a cave I walked in "Guys stay here"I said

"Here,Jack"The police officer tossed me a vest so that I don't get shot I walked in the cave hearing if there was any noise I listen but nothing

"Well hello Jackie"I turned around seeing Donna

"Donna where's Kim?"I asked

"Kim,You don't need her you have me"She said

"No,Where is she?"I asked

"don't worry about her"She said

"How!? She's my girlfriend"I said "Now get out of my way!"I pushed her out of my way "KIM! KIM!"I screamed

"JACK!"I heard her scream I follow her voice I finally found Kim she's cold and tied up

"Jack!"She yelled "untie me!"She yelled

I rushed to her trying to untie her but I felt something on my forehead I looked at Kim who was shock

"Don't even think about it Jack"I turned around seeing Donna holding a gun pointing at my forehead

"Donna,Don't do this"I said standing up

"Don't untie her!She isn't worth it"She said "I love you Jack and you love that slut"She added

"Hey! Kim isn't a slut and she is worth it"I said

"Whatever If I can't have you no one Can't!"She was about to pulled the trigger until someone yelled "Drop the weapon!"I'm so glad the police came here just in time. Donna set the gun down "Your under arrest!"The police handcuff Donna and took her away I untie Kim and she hugged me "Are you ok Kim?"I asked because she's shivering "Y-yea, I'm c-cold t-that's all"I touched her hand it's cold "Is she ok?"One of the officer asked "Yeah,She just cold"I said

"Did they gave you a blanket?"He asked "N-no, One of the g-guys w-who K-kidnap m-me s-said they didn't h-have one"She stutter "Is that bad?"I asked "Well how long have she stayed in this cave?"I look at Kim "A-about F-four days"She said

"She might get a cold because this cave is cold if she didn't have a blanket she might be sick"He said "Come on let's go"He said I picked up Kim and carry her bridal style and put her in the police car and I hop in and close the door I called Jerry and told him I found Kim we got to the dojo Kim had a blanket around her "Kim!"The guys said

"H-hi"She stuttered "Kim are you cold?"Milton asked

"Y-yea"She stuttered

"How? The dojo is warm"Jerry said "J-jerry I w-was in a C-cave"She said

"Oh"Jerry exclaimed

"But we all glad Kim is back"Milton said "Yea, We all miss Kim"Jerry said doing his 'whoo'

 **Kim is finally found!**

 **R & R**

 **Give me 10 reviews**


	9. Proposing

Jack P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since we found Kim She got better she was sick when we found her because the cave was cold. Donna and her accomplices are in jail so she won't bother me or Kim anymore right now I'm in the dojo training

"Hey Jack"Jerry said walking in

"Hey"I said not looking at him instead focusing on the dummy

"Um….Jack...When are you gonna propose to Kim?"He asked I looked at him "I don't know?"I shrugged Come on Jack if you love Kim propose to Kimmy Oh no that voice again But maybe my conscience is right I'm always right just propose to her you love her

"Maybe I will propose to Kim"I said

"Whoo"Jerry said Grace enter the dojo

"Hey Jer-bear"She said

"Hey Grace"He said wait I'm confuse Kelsey broke up with him Now Grace is calling him 'Jer-bear'

"Ok, What's going on?"I asked

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Me and Grace are dating"Jerry said

"Oh"I exclaim "So Jack when are you gonna propose to Kim?"Jerry asked

"You gonna propose to Kim?"Grace asked

"Yea"I said smiling

"And how are you gonna ask her?"She asked

"Hmm...I don't know"I said "But i'm thinking taking her to a romantic dinner"I said "Cool I plan the wedding"She said

"First I need to propose"I said

"Right"She said

"I need to plan everything I mean the ring, the speech"I said "What if Kim says no"I panick

"Hey, Kim will say yes"Jerry said

"How do you know that"I said

"Kim loves you she will never say no trust me Jack she will say yes"He said

"Ok, I gotta go pick a ring out see ya guys"I said

Kim P.O.V.

Jack called me that he's gonna take me on a date I wonder where he's taking me? I'm so glad that Donna is in jail she was nuts she almost killed Jack I swear I couldn't see Jack dead he's my world I texted Grace

Hey Grace-

-Hey Kim what's up

Well nothing, Donna is in jail-

-Really, how come?

She kidnap me-

-oh

Anyways can you come over-

-why?

Jack is taking me to a date-

-Oh

I wonder where he's taking me?-

-I don't know but maybe it's something special or maybe getting

Getting what?!-

-Nothing! I'm coming over see ya Kim

I wonder what Grace was gonna say? Getting what? Will Jack do something on the date? I heard a knock on the front door I open the door seeing Grace

"Hey Grace"I smiled

"Hey"She smiled back "Come on we need to get you dress"She pulled my arm

"Ok"We reach to my bedroom and pull all of my dresses

"Kim this dress looks beautiful on you"I look to see my blue dress the front is short and the back is long

"Yea It looks good"I said

"Now put it on"She said I nodded and headed to the bathroom and changed I came out of the bathroom

"How do I look?"I asked worried

"Well you look beautiful"She said I heard the doorbell ring

"That must be Jack"I said going downstairs opening the front door seeing Jack

"Hey Jack"I said smiling

"Hey"He said. "Let's head to our date"He grabbed my hand and started heading to our place

Jack P.O.V.

Kim and I are heading to our date I brought a 24k ring for her So i'm gonna propose to her We got to the place I wanted to take her

"So why did you wanted to take me on a date?"Kim asked

"Well...I wanted to have some time with my kimmy"I said but not saying the real reason

We talk and eat I was getting nervous but why am I getting nervous Maybe you think she will say no Oh no not this again now my bad conscience is back Ok Kim will not say no she will say yes How do you know that? Oh be quiet! I pay the check

"Hey Kim let's go to the park for a little bit"I said

"Ok"She said we walk to the park and walk a little bit talk when we were younger

"Hey remember you put on the knight suit for the battle that Milton did"She said

"Oh yea, But remember you put on the princess outfit"I said

"Yea, But I hated it"She said

"Why Kimmy?You look beautiful in that princess dress"I said

"Really?"She asked

"Yup, I was your prince charming and you were my princess"I said

"Well you got Jealous of Ricky"She said

"What? He was a monster a private jet flying San Francisco burger buying hot tubbin and doll hair monster"She giggled

"I have to agree he was a doll hair"She said

"Thank you"She giggled

"But you were jealous of Ricky"She said

"Yea, I was because he was gonna hurt my Kimmy"I said

"Hey, It's getting late"She said

"Oh yea"I said now I was gonna put my plan in action

"But first I need to do something"I said

"Really? What is it?"She asked

I got down on one knee and look into her chocolate eyes

"Kim, ever since I met you and caught your apple I fell in love with you but I was so dumb what was love is but I know what love is. you sweet, athlec I love you with all my heart. Kimberly Ann Crawford will you marry me?"She had tears

"Yes, yes! Million times yes!"I put the ring on and stand up and gave her a kiss

 **Yay Kim and Jack are getting married**

 **R & R**

 **A/N:Sorry I didn't updated but I had to do a** **Presentation that is for a grade and volleyball tournament at my school that you actually compete with others and it was for a month of training so sorry I didn't update**


	10. Planning

Kim P.O.V.

It's been a week since Jack propose to me I'm getting married

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Grace"I said

"I heard that you and Jack are getting married"She said

Yea, I'm so excited"I said "Jack and I are planning the wedding out"

"Ah, anyways congratulations you two are getting married"I smiled

"So what's up Grace"

"Well Jerry and I are dating"She said

"Really?"

"Yup"She smiled "Anyways I need to go, Jerry and I have a date"She got up and left I called Jack

"Hey Kimmy"Jack said on the other end of the phone

"Hey, Jack I have a question?"

"Sure what is it"

"When do you want the wedding?"I asked

"Well Maybe in three weeks"He said

"Sounds good, Love you"I said

"Love you too"He hang up

So in three weeks I'm getting married

I called Mika

"Hey Kim"Mika said

"Hey Mika can you come over"

"Yea, why?"She asked

"Well Jack and I are getting married in three weeks so I need you to help me pick out a dress with me"I said

"Sure be ever there"She hang up

I waited for 5 minutes until I heard the doorbell I walk to the and open it

"Hey Mika"I greeted her

"Hey, so you and Jack are getting married?"She asked

"Yup, he proposed to me last week"I said

"Really, come on we need to go to the wedding shop"She said and we went to the wedding shop

"Hello, how can I help you?"A lady in her mid 40's said

"Well I'm getting married so I wonder if there's any dresses that looks beautiful"I said

"Yes, right this way"I followed her and there was beautiful dresses I pick out the dresses and try them out

"Wow"Mika said as I walk out of the fitting room wearing a beautiful dress

I really like this dress but maybe there's others

"I really like this but i'm gonna try more"I said I headed into the fitting room

"What do you think?"I asked wearing another dress

"Nope"Mika said

I went back inside and try more wedding dresses I actually love the first on I tried on

"Mika I love the first one I tried on"I said

"Yea, I love that dress too"She smiled

"Miss, I'll take the first one I tried on"I said

"Ok, just bring it over the cashier"I nodded

I pay the wedding dress and headed to my house I sighed happily I'm going to get married, Donna is in jail so she won't ruin my wedding

Jack P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm getting married with the love of my life

"Yo Jack"Jerry walked in

"Hey Jerry"

"When's the wedding?"He asked

"In three weeks"I said and he screamed

"three weeks! Jack we have no time we need to get your tux, the party, the dj"He kept rambling on and on

"Jerry"I tried

"And what about the place, ooh I will invite Tootsie"He ramble on

"Jerry"I said but he ignore me

"Or and put tootsie as the Dj that will be swasome!"He said now he's getting out of control

"Jerry!"I yelled

"What?"He looked at me

"We don't need tootsie be the Dj it will be weird"I said

"But the guest will love it"He said

"But I don't want a goat at my wedding you can do that to your wedding"I joked

"Hey, that's a great idea! I will marry Grace, Tootsie will be the Dj"I rolled my eyes

"Oh Jerry"I said

"What?"He asked

"Nothing, but let's buy my tux for my wedding"I said

"Ok"We went to the wedding shop

"So Jack I pick out these tuxedo"He handed me

"Ok"I walked into the fitting rooming and trying out every tuxedo

"Jerry what about this one?"I asked walking out of the fitting room

"You look like a chicken!"Jerry shouted

"Jerry!"He looked at me

"What?"He asked

"Why did you call me a chicken?"I asked

"Oh that! I saw a video of a animal and it looks a chicken, my bad"He said

"Oh, so what do you think?"I asked "And you better not say I look like a chicken"He laughed a little I glared at him

"Alright, I won't say that"He said "You look great in that tux"He said

"...I really like it I'll take it"I said walking to the fitting room changing into my regular clothes

I pay the tux and me and Jerry were talking

"Ok, so we done buying your wedding clothes now we need to ask Tootsie he could be the Dj"I groaned not this again

"For the last time! We are not asking Tootsie to be the Dj"I said

"Fine! But you missing the fun"He said

Phil walk out of his restaurant

"Hey Phil"I said

"Hey, Jack why do you have something?"He asked

"Um...I'm getting married-"He cut me off

"Really? Who is it?"He asked

"Kim"I said

"And I tell him Tootsie should be the Dj But nooo, Jack won't let me"Jerry said

"Jack, Tootsie is not only a Dj he is also a singer too"Phil said

"He's not-"I was cut off by Tootsie singing

"See"Phil pointed out

"Whatever But Tootsie you won't be the Dj"I said

"Come on Jack, you saw Tootsie sing Please"Jerry begged

"No,You can hire Tootsie on your wedding"I said

"Alright"Wow I can't believe he's buying that

"Let's go to the dojo"I said

"Ok"Jerry and I walk in the dojo seeing Rudy fighting with Ty

"Ok! The sensei made you the best student because you were jealous I was better than you!"Ty yelled

"No! The sensei made me the best student because you were a cheater! There I said it!"Rudy yelled back

"Should we stop them?"I asked

"Nah, let's see what happens next"Jerry said excitedly

"That's it!"Ty pushed Rudy against the lockers and they started fighting

"Now we should stop them"Jerry said

"yea"I said "Guys, guys! Stop fighting you two are acting like little kids!"I yelled

"Soon Jack and Kim will have little Jackie or kimmy"Jerry mutter

"What was that?"I asked

"Nothing, but Guys stop fighting"Jerry said

"But he started it"Rudy and Ty pointed at each other

"Just stop it! You two need to change"I said

"But"They both started to say but Jerry cut him off

"But nothing! You two have been fighting over years just let it go"Jerry said

"Ok, we been fighting over years let's just forget it"Rudy said

"Ok, friends?"Ty asked

"Friends"Rudy shook Ty hand

"That wasn't so bad"Jerry said

"Come on Jerry let's go do more list"I said

"Ok"He said

"Wait, Jack before you go why do you have something?"Rudy asked

"Yea, what is it Jack?"Ty asked

"It's my tux-"Rudy cut me off

"You going to a dance?"He asked

"No, but i'm getting married"I said

"Really? Who is it? Is it Donna?"Ty asked

"No, It's Kim"I said

"Congratulations"They said

"Thanks"I said

"Hey Jack, what happened to Donna?"Ty asked

"She's in jail"I said

"Why?"He asked

"She kidnap Kim"I said

"Oh"He exclaimed

"I gotta go, see ya guys"I said leaving the dojo

I can't wait for my wedding

R & R

 _A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but at my school there's drama and I have problems with my friends which are now my ex friends and I fixed it sorry it was messed up I don't know what happened. I'm gonna update my other stories so don't worry. I promise I'll update my stories_


End file.
